User blog:Prisinorzero/Forget you (LEGO version)
Here's a little parody of Cee Lo Green's forget you about LEGO and MEGA BLOKS. The original can be found here (don't worry, it's the clean one!) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7MRC8wNSpq4. Hope you like it! I don’t see you buying that set from the brand I love. And I’m like, forget you. (Oo-oo-oo!) I guess the spare studs we gave you weren’t enough. And I’m like, forget you, and forget MEGA BLOKS too. Said if we were cheaper, you’d be a keeper. Ha, but we still have the minifig. (we still have the minifig) And although there’s now less in the chest. We still wish you the best... with a forget you. (Ooo-oo-oo!) Yeah I’m sorry, we no longer licence Ferrari. But we’ve still got Disneys cars. I guess we're more Marvel, and they’re DC. But we still licence both so there. I pity the fool. That buys your stupid bricks. (they don’t fit together) Well. (just thought you should know) Ooooh. We’ve beat your beat your profits by two. Yeah, go tell you little stock holders that. I don’t see you buying that set from the brand I love. (Oo-oo-oo!) And I’m like, forget you. I guess the spare studs we gave you weren’t enough. And I’m like, forget you, and forget MEGA BLOKS too. Said if we were cheaper, you’d be a keeper. Ha, but we still have the minifig. (we still have the minifig) And although there’s now less in the chest. We still wish you the best... with a forget you. (Ooo-oo-oo!) And I know Character, licences Dr Who and the Army. And we respect you for supporting Brittan’s Armed forces. But I’m sorry, I still like LEGO better. Even though I prefer Dr Who to stupid Ninjago. I pity the fool. That buys your stupid bricks. (they don’t fit together) Well. (just thought you should know) Ooooh. And oh god. Brickipedia hates you too. I don’t see you buying that set from the brand I love. And I’m like, forget you. (Oo-oo-oo!) I guess the spare studs we gave you weren’t enough. And I’m like, forget you, and forget MEGA BLOKS too. Said if we were cheaper, you’d be a keeper. Ha, but we still have the minifig. (we still have the minifig) And although there’s now less in the chest. We still wish you the best... with a forget you. (Ooo-oo-oo!) Now lady, lady, lady. Why’d you go buy that for your lad. (so bad, so bad, so bad,) We tried to sue your asses. But they said our patent expired. (expired, expired, expired) Uh! Whyyy! Uh! Whyyy! Uh! Whyyy Mega! Oh! Give us Halo! Oh! And Need for speed too! Ohhh! I don’t see you buying that set from the brand I love. And I’m like, forget you. (Oo-oo-oo!) I guess the spare studs we gave you weren’t enough. And I’m like, forget you, and forget MEGA BLOKS too. Said if we were cheaper, you’d be a keeper. Ha, but we still have the minifig. (we still have the minifig) And although there’s now less in the chest. We still wish you the best... with a forget you. (Ooo-oo-oo!) [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 18:54, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts